It Is Done
by RANguilty13
Summary: Ciel's revenge has been carried out by Sebastian's hands. The time is come for the young Earl to give his soul in to the demon. Their last night on earth. Literally an alternative ending. -Cover image by Kuroi-Haruka at deviantart, made especifically for this fic-


**WARNING: I hereby declare that I DO NOT SUPPORT child abuse or any kind of paedophilia. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

Kuroshitsuji - It Is Done

* * *

"It is done, Young Master."

"I see... Are you sure of that, Sebastian? Have you not failed me like the first time?"

"This time, your revenge has been completed."

Ciel turned away from the window he had been staring out of to look into his butler's eyes. The smirk in Sebastian's lips proved his words. It was done. He turned again to look at the full moon in the sky. The wind was quiet now. His mind was blank. The sole purpose of his comeback to earth was now gone, and he was left with nothing. Through the deep blue of his eyes one could see the black of emptiness behind the light of the moon.

He didn't notice Sebastian's quiet steps closing in, nor how long he stood there watching the moon. After all, this would be his last sight of it.

"Young Master-"

"I know well the terms of our contract, and need not to be reminded of them." Ciel said loudly, as if trying not to let his voice fail him, head lowered, his fist grasping and his eyes closed tight not to let a tear escape its threshold.

Sebastian stood in his place behind the young Earl Phantomhive, watching patiently as he took his eye patch and lifted his head to look at the moon once more.

"I guess I'll never be able to gaze at the moon again after tonight. It's as they say: 'You never value what you own until it's lost'. Tsk." He said, disdain evident in his voice. He turned his back on the night sky and looked deep into the demon butler's red eyes.

"You can take it now. It's yours."

Sebastian's expression hardened slightly. He didn't vacillate; he didn't even flinch saying such words. That was why his was the only soul he had been longing for.

The butler allowed himself a courteous smile and kneeled in front of his master with his right hand to the place where his heart would be, if there was one in that body.

"Well? Are you just going to kneel there, pretending you are still _faithful_ to me after the contract has ended?"

He stood up and walked towards Ciel, locking his gaze in his blood-red one. So long... for so long he had yearned for that soul. Yet, now come the time, what was that doubting feeling flowing through him, coming from the profundity of that blue, so sad, yet so eager to leave this world behind... Why was he hesitating, he wondered. He had in front of him what he had desired for all this time and still... to take it, how was he to just do it?

Had he grown accustomed to his requests or childish demands, to the trouble he brought alongside him, or just being around him for so long? He was a demon after all; eternity was something he had learned to live with. Why was it that the time spent with that child was any different from what he had experienced so far?

'Because it was lonesome for so long...'

No, he had to keep those thoughts away. During the process of clearing his mind, his gaze trailed off to the side. He didn't notice Ciel's expression sadden as he broke the eye contact.

"... Do you not want it?"

Sebastian turned again to him, surprise evident in his face. Ciel's eyes were wide though only half way open. A heart gripping sensation, that sad puppy look on his face that suited him better than he'd ever admit. Still, no response or action came from him.

Ciel threw his hands to his butler's chest, gripping his coat in exasperated grief.

"Answer me!"

Beyond his control and sense of self, Sebastian raised his hand and gently touched his master's cheek, caressing it. The aggravation in Ciel's eyes died away, replaced with the sad joy that having his life wanted gave him, and he let his defences fall only before Sebastian. He raised his other hand to hold the child's face in them, staring into those profound and sorrow filled blues.

Before he knew it, he'd given in. To the desire, the alluring silk lips, the soft black hair, the fragile body he now held in his arms.

Nevertheless, he could do nothing but continue their tender kiss.

For so long he'd only listened, for so long he'd only watched, for so very long he had protected him... Wasn't he still protecting him from harm's clutches, from certain death, emptiness... From himself?

He had to end it. It was how it should be, as it was written in the contract. In blood. His blood. Their bond.

The moment they broke away, Ciel gasped for air, looking like a child that had experienced something only allowed to adults. He stared in the demon's eyes, searching for what had started all of that.

"Does that mean you want to...?"

"If I am permitted to say so, it's all I've been longing for, Young Master."

The slightest fleeting smirk appeared in Ciel's lips a moment before colliding with Sebastian's in a more mature, desired, passionate kiss. The intense craving with which Ciel threw himself into the demon's arms made him fall behind, lying on the floor.

For moments that could surpass eternity, yet so fugitive, they allowed themselves to have their tongues intertwined and their hands search throughout each others' bodies, into their clothes, exploring what there was behind each others' masks, until finally Sebastian broke the kiss to run his gloved hand through Ciel's hair. In his blue eyes lied yearn and desire for something he thought forbidden. In Sebastian's red eyes lied lust. And some indescribable feeling thought not to exist in a demon's soul.

The butler sustained himself on his elbows, stood up and picked up Ciel like a child, placing the young one's legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly, only to make Ciel fiercely kiss him back. He carried his young master to the bed beside them, gently laying him over the covers and kneeling over him, supported by his hands on each side of his head. He looked deep into the blue eyes, letting the sensation of their warms bodies together and each others' breath linger for a few moments. Then Sebastian kissed him again, as tenderly as if he was afraid to shatter him.

He moved his lips in soft kisses across Ciel's check down to his neck where he took long, wet, sucking kisses between licks as he used his hands to undress the boy's delicate body. He boy grunted very quietly as he did, his arms forgotten around the demon's neck, pulling the back of his half-away open shirt in his grip. He felt his clothes slowly slide off his body as Sebastian pulled them off, and the itching impression his lips left on his skin. It wasn't long before he was entirely nude. Has he finished, Sebastian withdrew a few inches to observe him fully, taking all of that snow white moonlit skin in. The very low grunting faded, giving way to some slight panting.

Ciel opened his eyes as Sebastian hadn't moved close again, to find him staring at the bareness of his skin in delight. Feeling observed like that caused a flush to blossom on his cheeks. He couldn't endure just being stared at like that. He acknowledged his condition and tried to retrieve a cover for himself.

"D-don't look at me like that!"

He pushed Sebastian with both hands to his chest to get him away. Sebastian placed his arms around his back and pulled him close, leaving the young earl in astonishment looking into space from atop his elbow.

"I am terribly sorry, Young Master. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"Forget it." He replied, pulling away the enough to look his demon butler in the eyes.

Sebastian kissed him again and he let himself be placed back on the bed whilst. He pushed the demon away again and grabbed the hems of his half open shirt, pulling it sideways to make him take them off. He replied to Sebastian's surprised expression.

"It's not fair if you don't take them off too."

The demon smiled and pulled his tailcoat down his arms, followed by the shirt Ciel was holding on to. After he carefully took them all off, he pulled the covers over both of them and laid over the boy again. Ciel closed his eyes and allowed Sebastian to do as he pleased. If this was his last night, then he sure as hell didn't want to regret it. He had long decided never to regret.

At the thought of that, he opened his eyes once more before he gave himself up to the demon and took his face in one hand. He leaned up towards him and kissed him of his own accord, sliding his tongue playfully just a little into the other's parted lips, as a tease. As he laid down again, he smiled challengingly.

"Woof."

* * *

The moonlight casted shadows across the shapes under the sheets. The body closest to the window, a child's, remained immobile, thin milky white skin showing here and there. The other body, however, was panting, exhausted, limbs and torso covered in sweat, glistening under the pale light. A devilish grin appeared in the shadow casted by the rich curtains in the bed's canopy, under a pair of blood red, glowing eyes.

Those eyes turned in the direction of the body lying motionless next to him, in particular to a dark stain on the cover over it. Red.

He brought himself to the light to look at the child. His demonic expression showed delight. The child's eyes were closed. He appeared to be only sleeping. Except no respiratory movements whatsoever.

The grin sustained on the demon's lips, appreciating the lifeless beauty in front of him. He brought up his clawed hand, which returned to its human state in seconds, and stroked the delicate skin of his dead lover.

"And a minor at that... though he certainly didn't act the part."

His grin widened as the memories came into his mind, and he licked his upper lip.

His grin softened to a smile, then just a vain curve in his lips, as his cold fingers traced along the still warm, useless body. He reached his face and stopped. His smile turned into a whine, and he caressed Ciel's peaceful expression.

He picked him up and leaned him against his chest gently, wrapping his arms around the inanimate body. Holding his face in one hand, he caressed his bottom lip with his thumb and observed his features with longing eyes. He could feel the warmth exhaling from his inert corpse.

He closed his eyes and leaned nearer, placing a tender, cowardly kiss on Ciel's lips; he leaned backwards again and opened his eyes, gazing at him as if he was alive and awake. He smiled, this time a kind and sad smile.

"Just as you requested, Young Master. Soon... We will be reunited. Can you wait until then?" a single, lonely tear appeared in his ruby eyes and ended on Ciel's already discoloured lips.

His expression hardened. He got up carrying Ciel, pushed the covers away and laid him on the centre of the bed, then ripped the blood stained sheets and replaced them with washed ones from the wardrobe. He covered Ciel, picked up his clothing and eye patch and organised it the way it always was. Afterwards, he picked his own up, but didn't dress them. He stood in front of the wide window where the moon still stood, way up high in the night sky, nude, and looked at it.

He remembered looking back one last time at his young lover's corpse in the bed.

Then, Sebastian vanished.

The window curtain flowed with the wind. His white gloves remained on the bedside table, next to Ciel's eye patch.

* * *

Inspired by: "Monochrome Kiss" by SID - lyrics

Kuroshitsuji and its characters ©Square Enix


End file.
